


Ghost Hunting

by cinnamorose



Series: Choke [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, otoya and tokiya run a ghost hunting business, otoya is easily spooked, reiji is a little weird, tokiya gets worried, well "business"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Otoya keeps falling asleep in the car, so Tokiya decides to stop at Reiji's house.





	1. Hunting

Otoya pants, leaning back in his seat and running his hands through his hair. “That… That was fun, huh?” He asks, looking over at Tokiya. His own hair was a mess, but he was actively trying to fix it as best as he can.

“You could've gotten us killed.” He says, looking over at his club mate with a disapproving look. When Otoya whines in response, he shakes his head and sighs. “... But, I’ll admit, it certainly  _ was _ fun.”

Otoya lowers the back of his seat, reaching back to open the portable cooler they have and pulling out bottles of water. He hands one to Tokiya as he sits up. “Yeah! I mean, this work kinda  _ is _ dangerous, but we’re the only two in the school doing it!” He says. “How's your photography going?”

Tokiya takes a quick drink before setting the bottle in the cup holder. “Well. Yui said she had to leave early yesterday, when we were out taking pictures of the empty school, though.”

“Huh? Why’re you after ones of the empty school?” Otoya asks, buckling himself in before he opens his bottle. He drinks as he listens to Tokiya talk.

“Some sort of surreal contest. They wanted me to stand in the empty halls and sit in the empty classrooms, acting as though there’s still school going on, despite everything looking abandoned and aged. Like a ghost, I guess.” He buckles in and starts the car, getting ready to drive, but pausing at a sound to his side. Otoya snorts and chuckles with a mouthful of water. “What? What’s so funny?”

Otoya swallows and sets down his own bottle. “Oh, I just thought of a funny joke.” He says, grinning at Tokiya. “If you’re meant to be a ghost, shouldn't we be hunting you?”

Tokiya groans, listening to Otoya’s joyful laughter as he starts down the street. “You're awful, Otoya.” He sighs, shaking his head. He can’t avoid the smile on his face, though.

Otoya hums and leans back into his seat, relaxed. “Aw, but you care about me!” He says, grinning at his roommate and rival. Well, they’re closer to ‘close friends’ anymore, but it’s still nice to call one another rivals playfully.

“I do, I do. Speaking of you, are you tired? We can probably stop at Kotobuki-san’s house, if you are.”

“Eh? I can make it home, I’m not  _ that _ tired!” Otoya pouts at Tokiya, whining as his hair is pet. “I’m not!”

“I believe you, I believe you. But if I see you falling asleep over there, Mr ‘I’m not that tired,’ then we’re stopping at his house.” Tokiya says, focusing on the road again.

Otoya huffs and grumbles, leaning back into his seat.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Otoya still found himself dozing off in his seat the whole time. At some point, he remembers closing his eyes, and not opening them again until he felt Tokiya shaking him gently.

“Mmngh…? Nn-Ah!” He sits up, staring at the man. “T-Tokiya, I-”

“You were falling asleep.” He says softly, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back out of the redhead’s face. “It’s okay. Let’s get inside, okay? I already told Kotobuki-san we’re coming.”

Otoya whines, unbuckling himself slowly and opening the door to get out. His legs feel… Shockingly heavy. Maybe he  _ is _ that tired.

Slowly, he follows Tokiya up to the door and inside the house. He’s brought over into the main room.

“Kotobuki-san…?” Otoya leans against Tokiya a little, rubbing at his eyes. He follows him over to the couch, letting himself be sat down. “I’ll be back, I’m gonna go see where he is.”

Otoya waits until Tokiya’s out of the room before he lays down on the couch, curling his legs up to his chest. That is, until he felt a cold hand press to the back of his neck, grabbing him a little. It terrified him.

“ _ AH! _ ” He screams, rolling off the couch and onto the floor. He scrambles for the nearest item to use as self defense - a television remote, it seems - and he points it right at his mystery attacker.

“ _ Ahahaha!! _ Otoyan, it’s okay, it’s okay!” Reiji laughs, grinning down at the man on the floor. He walks around the couch to sit on the arm, smiling down at the man on the floor. From the hall, feet pound as their owner runs in.

“Otoya, what's wrong?!” Tokiya yells, quickly assessing the situation before deeply frowning. “Kotobuki-san, leave him alone. You know he’s awfully tired and easily scared.”

Reiji laughs, nodding. “Sorry, sorry! I just saw my chance and just  _ had _ to take it! It’s been so long since I’ve seen the two of you!” He says, standing and offering a hand to Otoya. “You two remember where the guest room is, right?”

Otoya nods, taking his hand and standing. Weird that he’s so cold now, but it’s Reiji. He might’ve been putting something in the freezer or something. “At least Otoyan remembers!” With a pat to his head, Reiji hums and pushes him towards the room. “Go on to bed! Don’t worry, I didn’t mess with the clothes you two left over or anything!”

Taking Tokiya’s hand, Otoya leads him up to the guest room.

* * *

It was the middle of the night - it was  _ midnight _ , actually - when Otoya first woke up. Across the room was Tokiya, still asleep in his own bed. It was super hot… Mumbling quietly complaints, he moves the blankets off himself and gets to his feet, stepping out of the room.

It was pitch black, save for the tiny amounts of light coming in from the windows. Oh right, the moon is full tonight. Yawning, he slowly wanders the house, simply meaning to just cool down.

Until he sees the basement door open. He stops, watching Reiji shut the door and start his way to his own room, surprisingly silent as he walks. When did he get so quiet? That’s supposed to be Camus’s thing, isn’t it?

Curiosity takes him over as he creeps to the door. It was just like any other door in the house, but it felt colder. More spooky, perhaps. Otoya shifts on his feet, shuddering a little. Slowly, he rests his hand on the doorknob, turning it and pulling open the door.

Well, it’s… Cold. Kinda cold. Actually, now that he thinks about it, it’s not as cold as he was expecting? Quietly and carefully, he walks down the stairs. As quietly as he can, at least. They creak, and he does step on a splinter, hissing in pain. “Ow…!” He's quick to shut up, hearing faint breathing down there. It sounds… Pained? Like the person is panting.

He carefully steps down to the bottom, his eyes searching in the darkness. When he inevitably sees nothing - why’d he think he’d be able to see anything? It’s pitch black down there, of  _ course _ he won’t - he moves to feel the wall for a light switch.

Until a hand grabs his wrist.

“Otoyan… What’re you doing down here?” Reiji hisses into his ear.


	2. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji is a little odd.

Otoya twirls, grabbing onto the handrail to keep himself steady. “R-Rei-chan-!”

The expression he has is… A little scary. Reiji laughs, patting Otoya’s head. “Aww, don’t worry, Otoyan! Let’s just go back upstairs!” He says, grabbing his hand and pulling Otoya behind him. The redhead stumbles after the man, stammering.

“W-Wa-Wait, Rei-chan, I heard-”

“Hmm?” Reiji asks, facing the man with a scary look. Otoya’s mouth goes dry, and he quickly shuts his mouth.

“U-Um…” He whispers, watching Reiji quickly close the basement door. It comes back to him that his foot stings. “... N-Nothing. Well, uh, I have a splinter in my foot.”

“Oh! Let's get you sitting, pull that out!” He says happily, yanking him along to the main room. His grip is a little painful, but Otoya doesn't think much on it.

* * *

“Otoya?... Otoya, are you okay?”

Otoya slowly looks over to Tokiya. Now that he’s zoned back in, he’s realised he’s been pretty quiet recently. “Ah… Yeah, I’m okay. Don’t worry, Tokiya.” He flashes him a half hearted smile.

Tokiya doesn't look convinced, his eyes on the road but his face troubled. “... Hm. Wanna tell me when we get home?”

“Nah, I’ll be okay.”

Tokiya doesn't respond. Otoya knows he's not believing him, but he’d believe him even less if Otoya said anything about Reiji. Hopefully, it was only a dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe,, :3c

**Author's Note:**

> o fuq


End file.
